


kiss me and quiet my heart

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [21]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: a small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	kiss me and quiet my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! still no beta. this is a continuation of my fic where baruch dies in balthamos's arms!!! for vienna because she asked so nicely <3   
> title from _kiss me_ by ernestine northover

Going into the Land of the Dead was always a difficult experience for Balthamos, which is why he endeavoured to do it as little as possible. But this time, it was something he had to do: he couldn’t leave Baruch down there, to waste away until he had no memories of Balthamos anymore and was just another lost, poor soul longing for the open air again.

So he flew through the grey lands, searching, searching, hoping Baruch hadn’t taken the boat yet and was still on the outskirts. He had to ask some souls, desperately hoping that someone knew who he was talking about. Eventually, he was pointed in the right direction: he could see Baruch, walking towards where the boat was moored. Balthamos ran to him before he could board it.

“Baruch!” He shouted. Baruch turned. His face lit up immediately, so completely that it was as though he could bring colour back to the drab land. Balthamos ran towards him.

“My love! What are you doing here?” Asked Barcuh, letting the floods of people walking past them fade into the background. It was just him and Balthamos now.

“I’ve come to get you,” Balthamos said. And before he could explain further, he threw his arms around him, placing a small kiss on his lips.

They parted. Balthamos stared into Baruch’s eyes, just bathing in his presence, the fact they were together once more after Baruch’s horrific death.

Then they were together once more – who initiated the kiss this time was beyond the both of them, but it was much hungrier than their previous one. Where that one was fleeting, this one was everlasting, burning with need. Balthamos kissed like his very being was being torn apart, fierce and desperate, a kiss to Baruch’s bottom lip, a kiss to his philtrum, a suck of his upper lip. Baruch kissed back just as desperate, licking into Balthamos’s mouth, tangling his hands in Balthamos’s hair, leaning down till he had Balthamos dipped in his arms.

Eventually, after a while, they parted once more. Both breathed heavily, unwilling to let each other go again. Streams of souls continued to flow past them on the way to the boat, but Balthamos took Baruch’s hand in his and led him away from the water.

It would take all his strength to make Baruch into an angel. But he was going to do it, regardless of what it took: now that he knew what life with Baruch could be like, he wasn’t going to go back to being alone, ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!!


End file.
